Outdoor cooking is commonly performed on barbecue grills, which use charcoal briquettes or propane or natural gas fueled burners for generating cooking heat. Many types of food selected for cooking on a grill are solid and are capable of being efficiently cooked in a consistent manner when placed directly on the cooking surface. These types of food include, for example, steaks, roasts, poultry pieces, frankfurters, and some types of vegetables. Cooking large hollow foods, such as whole poultry, however, is not performed as easily.
One device for overcoming the obstacles associated with cooking whole poultry on a cooking grill is a rotisserie, which rotates the poultry in a position suspended above the cooking surface. This method is time consuming because the cooking heat is only delivered to the food from the outside. Additionally, by the time the inside of the poultry is fully cooked, the meat closer to the outside may be undesirably dry due to overcooking.
Other devices for roasting poultry on an outdoor grill feature a vertical structure for inserting into the hollow cavity of the poultry and supporting the poultry in a generally vertical position on the cooking surface. An improvement on this type of device includes a structure for receiving a metallic liquid-storage container such as an aluminum can used to store soft drinks or beer. This improvement utilizes the liquid contents of the container to steam the poultry within the cavity during the cooking process. This steaming effect results in roasted poultry that is desirably moist. Additionally, the cooking time is reduced since the poultry is being cooked from the inside and the outside simultaneously. These devices, however, often either lack adequate structure to secure the container and/or consume significant space when not in use. Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.